Monster Hunter Destiny: Monsters
Monster Hunter Destiny is a massive fan-made online role-playing game created by Cottonmouth255. It can be played on the Wii U and the PC. Its flagship monsters are the Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea. The game features new monsters, new areas, a new storyline, and features from several different past games. This page is dedicated to listing all the different monsters that appear in Monster Hunter Destiny. For monsters that appear in the various expansion packs, they are listed here: *Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk *Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet *Monster Hunter Destiny: Halloween Edition *Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash New Monsters A plethora of new monsters are available in this game, from Low-Rank to A-Rank. New monsters are as follows... Herbivores: Rograt Neopterons: Scoliarch, Lunactian, Cold Scoliarch, Amber Lunactian Piscene Wyverns: Tawny Plesioth Bird Wyverns: Archaeodrome, Bruteon, Moardea, Dustidra, Qurupicida, Cerulean Qurupeco, Willow Dustidra Brute Wyverns: Molokonyx, Magnarok, Lavender Barroth, Crimson Uragaan, Sulphur Brachydios, Ebony Brachydios, Windblown Abiorugu Flying Wyverns: Rathling, Warlaros, Magma Gurunzeburu, Verdant Anorupatisu Pseudowyverns: Glauxiturn, Mist Gigginox Leviathans: Abylos, Lectorayda, Saprualdis, Smoky Gobul, Mossy Agnaktor, Envious Lectorayda Snake Wyverns: Agsolestea, Eelekiose, Great Remobra, Dark Agsolestea, Jet Agsolestea, Vermillion Remobra Fanged Beasts: Necrocula, Bile Necrocula Elder Dragons: Galauria, Renalimas, Lumidusa, Jade Alatreon, Gelid Dalamadur, Taltaira ???: Parnivid Old Monsters All old monsters from previous games have returned. All are able to fly/jump/climb up walls in order to deal with the new mechanics introduced in MH4. Hardly any have been changed, with the exception of their hitboxes and their names. All subspecies without Western names have had those granted to them, which are as follows... *Breeding Season Hypnocatrice is now known as the Vivid Hypnocatrice *Hypnocatrice Rare Species is now known as the Ghost Hypnocatrice *Espinas Subspecies is now known as the Dull Espinas *Espinas Rare Species is now known as the Pearly Espinas *Lavasioth Subspecies is now known as the Red Lavasioth *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) is now known as the Twilight Rathian *Zerureusu is now known as the Dawn Rathalos *Meraginasu is now known as the Lunar Espinas *Diorekkusu is now known as the Megavolt Tigrex *Varusaborosu is now known as the Wrathful Diablos *Gureadomosu is now known as the Geyser Gravios *Supreme Pariapuria is classified as its own subspecies, and is called the Hellish Pariapuria The only old monsters that have not returned are as follows - Dhisufiroa, Shantien, Garuba Daora, Raviente, and Violent Raviente. No new monster classes have been introduced, although the fan term "Pseudowyvern" is now a legit class for quadrupedal wyverns such as Tigrex. Changes Made to Old Monsters Although most monsters haven't undergone any major changes, besides changes to their names and improvements to their hitboxes, some others have indeed changed. These changes are listed as follows... *Several monsters have been granted new status ailments and elements. *In A-Rank, all monsters with HC forms in Monster Hunter Frontier G7 are able to use those HC monsters' attacks (but are treated as being normal monsters). *Green Nargacuga and Lucent Nargacuga share a new attack where they spin their tail in circles while firing needles in all directions. *Volvidon has a new Pin attack in which it grabs a hunter in its tongue and constricts them. *Ukanlos, Akantor, Odeibatorasu, and Poborubarumu can now perform a Super Chin Slam attack in A-Rank, similarly to Uragaan and Steel Uragaan. This attack will create a shockwave that causes ice, fire, sand, or wind geysers to erupt. *Chameleos can now appear in different colors depending on what area it is fought in. It can also climb up walls in a similar manner to Khezu, and performs a new pecking attack with its horn. *Uragaan can now pound its tail on the ground in a similar manner to Duramboros. The Steel Uragaan can perform this attack while expelling clouds of soiling gas. *Abyssal Lagiacrus can add electricity to its whirlpools in A-Rank. *Blangonga now has a snowball-rolling attack similar to Lagombi's, which explodes on impact and doesn't cause Snowman. *Alatreon no longer controls the Dragon element. It's Dragon-element attacks and weapons have been replaced with Darkness-element attacks and weapons. **In A-Rank, it can perform a new attack that causes the Brilliance ailment. *Twilight Rathian and Shagaru Magala now use the Darkness element. *Gobul's lantern now causes minor Light-element damage. *Congalala, Blangonga, and Rajang now leave their current area by running on foot. *All Pseudowyverns leave their current area by running or charging on foot, except for Barioth and Nargacuga, which still fly away. *Gore Magala is now classified as an Elder Dragon. *Nibelsnarf is now classified as an Amphibian. *Anorupatisu is now classified as a Piscine Wyvern. *Agnaktor and Glacial Agnaktor can now only perform a sweeping laser attack in G-Rank and A-Rank. **In any rank, they can burrow into the ground and come out of walls and cliffs to hit hunters trying to climb. *Baruragaru now has a deafening roar. Availability Low-Rank Unlocked: *''Old Monsters'': All monsters except for Elder Dragons and subspecies. *''New Monsters'': Bruteon, Rathling, Glauxiturn, Agsolestea, Scoliarch, Eelekiose High-Rank Unlocked: *''Old Monsters'': All Elder Dragons and subspecies, with some exceptions. *''New Monsters'': Cerulean Qurupeco, Lavender Barroth, Smoky Gobul, Cave Gobul, Mist Gigginox, Tawny Plesioth, Crimson Uragaan, Dark Agsolestea, Cold Scoliarch, Mossy Agnaktor, Sulphur Brachydios, Galauria G-Rank Unlocked: *''Old Monsters'': Yian Garuga, Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos, Rajang, White Fatalis, Deviljho, Lucent Nargacuga, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Goldbeard Ceadeus, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Dire Miralis, Molten Tigrex, Dalamadur, Gogmazios, White Fatalis *''New Monsters'': Archaeodrome, Moardea, Great Remobra, Vermillion Remobra, Dustidra, Willow Dustidra, Qurupicida, Necrocula, Bile Necrocula, Lunactian, Amber Lunactian, Lectorayda, Ensilos, Dirty Ensilos, Magnarok, Thondriun, Synancamos, Quartz Synancamos, Abylos, Saprualdis, Ebony Brachydios, Jet Agsolestea, Warlaros, Renalimas, Lumidusa, Jade Alatreon A-Rank Unlocked: *''Old Monsters'': All monsters from Monster Hunter Frontier G7, except the following - Raviente, Violent Raviente, Garuba Daora, Dhisufiroa, and Shantien. *''New Monsters'': Magma Gurunzeburu, Verdant Anorupatisu, Windblown Abiorugu, Gelid Dalamadur, Taltaira General Information *'A total of 262 monsters are in the game.' *215 total returning monsters are in the game; 43 small monsters and 172 large monsters. *47 new monsters are featured in the game; 2 small monsters and 45 large monsters. *'Counting expansion packs, a total of 312 monsters are in the game.' NOTE: Monsters from MH Frontier G8 and MH Cross are added to the game in an upcoming expansion pack titled "Monster Hunter Destiny: Double Cross!" Category:Fan Game Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255